Sweet Dreams
by NEKO-A-GO-GO
Summary: Apple may be an annoying roommate, but Raven isn't evil enough to let her cry herself to sleep. Especially over such a silly dream.


**Sweet Dreams**

Decorating her side of the room was a thoughtful gesture, and as much as she hated it Raven knew Apple meant well. The singing was annoying, but she knew Apple couldn't help it, it was in her nature. She didn't even mind being Apple's mirror since she broke it in the first place. What she really couldn't stand about rooming with Apple was her snoring.

Maddie snored too, but it was light and mousy, Raven barely noticed it. Apple's snoring was loud and nasally, it always kept Raven up. Still, Raven eventually got used to it. So used to it, that when she realized Apple wasn't snoring one night, she knew something was wrong.

Sitting up in bed Raven reached over to her night stand and turned on the light.

"Apple? Are you awake, what's wrong?" Raven yawned sleepily, turning to face Apple's bed.

Apple's back was turned to her, but Raven could tell she was awake by the way she was breathing. It was too perfect, even for Apple. With a weary sigh Raven got out of bed and padded over to Apple's side of the room.

"Apple I know you're awake. Did you have a nightmare or something?" Raven inquired again.

"Or something," Apple replied feebly as she sat up, turning to face Raven.

Her cheeks were tear soaked. Her eyes and nose were red. Raven wondered how long she'd been crying like this.

"Tell me what happened," Raven said, sitting beside Apple on the bed.

"I can't, it's too horrible! You'll think I'm a freak," Apple sobbed, placing her head in her hands.

What kind of nightmare did Apple have? Raven had never seen her this way before.

"Apple whatever it is, I promise I won't think you're a freak. You're my…friend, and I want to know what's bothering you so much," Raven said, placing a sympathetic hand on Apple's shoulder as she gave her a sincere smile.

Apple lifted her head and smiled back. She took a deep breath to calm herself and began to speak.

"I've had this dream before and I hate it every time because I feel so…guilty after. It starts with a grand ball. Everyone's there, even you Raven. Everyone's pairing off to dance and I wind up with no one, until Daring comes in on a white horse and whisks me on to the dance floor-"

"Wait on horseback or has he dismounted?"

"He dismounted, silly. The horse went to the snack bar," Apple said as if it were obvious.

"Of course, continue," Raven said, fighting the urge to role her eyes.

"Well once we're dancing, I get lost in his eyes and I don't realize that we've danced off the dance floor and out on to the balcony until Daring points up at the stars. Oh Raven it was such an enchanting night! The stars were breath taking, and Daring was still holding me so close and he was so warm. I looked at him, and he looked at me until I realize he's leaning in closer and then I lean closer until we're kissing and oh it just so magical!" Apple gushes, staring off into space dreamily.

"Um Apple, what was so horrible about that dream?" Raven asked.

Apple's breath hitched and she gave Raven a pained look. In return Raven gave her an understanding smile. Bowing her head, Apple starts her tale again.

"Once we start kissing, we can't stop. We just keep kissing more and more until we're more than kissing…" Apple whispers as if someone else will hear her.

"More than kissing?"

"Yeah you know…that special kind of kissing," Apple says, wiggling her eyebrows suggestively.

"…Oh…_oh_…_**oh!**_" Raven squeaked in surprise on she understood.

Raven didn't know whether to laugh or scream. Apple White's worst nightmare was a wet dream…

"See! Now you think I'm a freak!" Apple wailed, pulling her blanket over her head.

As funny as it was, Raven didn't want to hurt Apple's feelings. She just had to cheer her up.

"Apple I don't think you're a freak, the dream you had is…perfectly natural, everyone has dreams like that sometimes," Raven soothed, patting Apple on the back.

"But my nanny said good girls wait until their married, and I don't want to be bad!" Apple wailed from under the blanket.

"You didn't do anything Apple, besides when you think about it, you and Daring are already married. He's your…destiny," Raven said lamely.

"…Y-you're right! One day, Daring and I are going to get married. It's really far away, but that doesn't mean I can't dream in the meantime, right?"

"Right."

"Oh I feel so much better! Thank you Raven, you're the best evil roommate ever," Apple said, hugging Raven.

"You're welcome Apple," Raven said wearily.

As annoying as she was, it felt good to help Apple. Raven just hopped she'd never hear her not snoring again.

**A/N: Please don't hate me for this. I'm not sure where it came from, it just happened. I hoped you liked it and if not, please tell me nicely how I could improve.**


End file.
